A Mutation
by Serene Cullen
Summary: BADE, ROGAN, and CHERIK Jade discovers that she is a mutant and Professor Charles Xavier and Mr. Erik Lehnsherr come to recruit her from Hollywood Arts to find she isn't the only find.
1. Emotions

Emotions

"I'm excited to meet these mutants," Charles said.

"Yes it is odd though that so many of them have gathered at one place," Erik said tapping his foot against the cab door.

"Indeed," Charles' hand brushed against Erik's as he brought it up to nose to ponder. He pinched the bridge as he did often when he reached out for a new mind. He threw a large wave out and searched for the several mutants who had showed up on Cerebro.

"Where are they?" Erik asked looking concurned as Charles' eyes tightened. "Charles," Erik took his hand away from his nose breaking his concentration. Charles looked up at him confused. "You ok there?"

"Hm, oh ya I'm fine thank you," Charles smiled sweetly up Erik.

"You're stop," the cab driver said.

"How curious," Charles said getting out in front of the high school. "This isn't where I expected to come."

"That makes two of us," Erik agreed.

"We're going to be late!" a voice hissed from the side of the two men. "Come on!" the girl yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a young male said jogging up beside her. "I had to grab someone her coffee," he held her out a cup.

"Yay," she said and leaned up kissing his lips softly.

"Those are two of the people I saw," Charles said pointing excitedly at the couple.

"Great," Erik said "hey you two," he called.

"What!" the girl snapped obviously agitated about being broken from her kiss.

"We need to talk to you," Erik glowered.

"What if I don't want to talk?" the girl snapped walking towards him and even though she came up about half a foot shorter than Erik she held her ground.

"That's just too stinking bad because I've listened to this guy talk about you two all the way here. And we've been traveling for ten hours," his teeth were gritted and his voice was dangerous.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to," the girl bit towards Erik.

"Jade," the boy next to her said in a warning tone. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him.

"Erik please be nice to our new students," Charles said taking Erik's arm gently. Erik grumbled as did Jade. "I'm Charles Xavier," Charles held his hand out.

"Beck Oliver," the boy said shaking his hand. "I don't mean to be rude but we're already running late for our improve class."

"Oh you two are actors? Erik that makes perfect sense for her mutation," Charles excitedly pulled on Erik's turtle neck.

"Yes, yes I'm sure it does," Erik said.

"Mutation?" Jade asked turning back around "you'd better not be talking about me," she snarled.

"No, no it isn't meant offensive at all," Charles said. "Erik and I are mutants too," he smiled happily. Jade looked at him confused "I can read people's minds and Erik can manipulate metal. There are other people like you guys too." Charles relayed the last piece of information telepathically and Erik begrudgingly took one of Jade's necklaces of by the metal clasp.

"Guys as in Beck and myself?" Jade asked.

"Yes, haven't either of you noticed?" The teens looked at each other before shaking their heads no. "Well Jade," Charles started. "You're power is to project your feelings onto other people. You feel emotions much more intensly than other people naturally do. The reason, I suspect, that your acting career is so spectacular is because when you walk onto the stage and perform you project the joy you get from performing to your audience."

Jade looked at Beck "look I might believe you if I was the star at this school but I'm not. I used to be but perfect prissy Tori Vega gets all the parts now-a-days." Jade shrugged.

"But you're still the best actress," Beck said kissing her forehead. Jade snorted but leaned into his arms anyways.

"Why don't we accompany you two to class, we're looking for another few people here anyways." Charles offered and the teens looked at each other before nodding.

"So what do I do?" Beck asked curiously as they led the older men to Sikowitz's class.

"Cerebro showed a male with the ability to defuse high pressure and danger situations."

Beck looked at Jade "ya that sounds right," he said kissing her before she could snap at him.

"Beck Jade you two are late!" Sikowitz snapped.

"I found two losers standing outside and they wanted to watch our improve," Jade shrugged and took a seat on Beck's lap. He made a grunt but wrapped his arms around her.

"Then Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Sinjin come up here and perform for our guests." Sikowitz walked from the stage quickly shook both Erik and Charles's hands before letting the group perform. "Tori pick the scenario," Sikowitz called.

Charles' head snapped towards the girl remembering that Jade had mentioned her. Tori smirked evilly at Jade and Erik rolled his eyes already feeling distaste. "Jade and Sinjin are a happy couple on a double date with Beck and Cat and Andre is a creepy carnival worker."

"Thank you Tori!" Sinjin screamed walking stocker like to Jade. Erik found some metal on the floor and discretely tripped the boy who fell flat on his face.

"Oops he's unconscious," Jade said kicking him off stage "I'll have to be on a double date with Cat and Andre oh well that's improve for you." Jade quickly latched onto Beck and before Tori, Sikowitz, or Sinjin could protest the group launched into their scene.

**AN: Ok so I already know that Cat, Andre, and Sinjin are also going to be mutants I was thinking of making Tori and Robbie mutants as well. I have a surprise mutant and I'd like it if you guys could give me some feedback if you think Tori and Robbie would make good mutants. Also it would be nice to get some reviews and suggestions for other people who could be mutants. I'm also releasing several other stories because tomorrow I'm leaving for a week so ya ^.^ **


	2. Excitement

Excitement

Jade sat on Beck's lap since Erik and Charles were each taking up a chair normally reserved for a student. Sikowitz only allowed the couple to show such PDA since the only other option was sitting one of them on the floor.

"That was an enlightening class," Charles said happily walking out beside the two teens.

"Ya just Tori being a psychopath trying to make Beck leave me, like always." Jade rolled her eyes and Beck tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to leave you my dear," Beck said kissing her forehead.

"So she does that a lot then?" Erik asked clearly annoyed.

"She kissed Beck on her second day here," Jade said clutching him tighter at the memory.

"Not to pry but doesn't it take two to kiss?" Charles asked tilting his head to the side.

Jade made a face up at him. "Well it was an improve," Beck said trying not to allow his girlfriend's former anger to be rekindled.

"I'm not an actor forgive me but does that make it ok?" Charles asked.

"No, no it doesn't," Jade said. She looked up at Beck her eyes clearly hurt. Erik's mind began to wander back to his mother and his frown became more prominent. Charles began to think of all the work he still had left to do. Suddenly Charles shook his head furiously.

"Jade if I may interrupt you are projecting rather forcefully," Charles cautioned. Jade looked around and noticed many kid's moods drop dramatically. She looked around curiously before taking a deep breath and calming herself down. Slowly the room began to liven back up. "If you came with us Jade we could teach you how to control that," Charles said bringing up their reason for appearing suddenly at the teenagers' school.

"Where would we go?" Beck asked.

"A school for people like you," Charles said.

"Freaks?" Jade asked.

"A more evolved species with talents untouchable by disgusting humans," Erik said.

"They aren't disgusting," Charles protested.

Waves of curiosity and a sense of satisfaction began to fill the air. Charles shook his head unhappy that Jade was motivated by Erik's unflattering comments towards humans.

"Let's go," Jade said suddenly looking up at Beck.

"Jade-" he began to protest.

"No Beck no more excuses! We've talked about skipping town before, I'm packed you're packed. I want to go!" Beck looked reluctant but Jade was always good at persuading him. "Beck let's go I'm tired of everything here," Jade took his hand gently and there it was, her final play.

"Ok we'll go with them." Beck hugged her tightly and buried his face into her velvety soft neck.

"Excellent only a few more to speak to then," Charles said happily.

"There are more?" Jade asked.

"Why yes, about six I believe," he estimated. Jade became tense as her thoughts thinking one may be her ultimate nemesis.

"There are two right now!" Charles said excitedly.

"Cat!" Jade called feeling better.

"And Andre," Beck nodded. The couple's two best friend's walked over. Andre looked at the adults curiously.

"What are you guys doing talking to our improve guests?"

"If I may," Charles interrupted. "You my beautiful red head are very talented aren't you?" he asked gripping a strand of her 'dyed' hair. "I believe you're mutation is very similar to my sister's."

"She's a metamorphous?" Erik asked.

"She is, however not to such an extreme as our beloved Raven," Charles wore a familiar smile on his face.

"Can you show us?" Erik asked.

"No, no, not here," Charles quickly interjected. "I do hope that you will join your friends at our school though. There you can explore you're powers more my darling. Will you come?"

Cat looked from the two strange men in front of her and then to her friends. She seemed to cower back into her body. "It's ok Cat we'll be there," Jade said putting a familiar hand on her friend's shoulder and willing comfort.

"I, I'll come," Cat said clutching Jade.

"And you sir are quiet interesting yourself aren't you?" Charles turned towards Andre. "Ever feel like disappearing?" he smiled knowingly at him.

"All the time," Andre said. "Who are you people?"

_We're mutants_ Charles projected. Andre looked around concerned. _I'm a telepath_ Charles said trying to calm the boy. "And you are a teleporter." Andre seemed surprised but nodded lightly. "We'd like it very much if you would also come to our school."

Andre looked at Jade for a moment and quickly glanced to Beck who nodded. "I'll come with my friends. When do we leave?"

"After we find all of the mutants."

Jade's head suddenly snapped up and panic filled everyone "I can't wait that long," she said.

"Calm down," Beck said pulling her close.

"If my parents find out I'm dead," Jade said.

"Ok I'll take you four then and then Charles you can bring the remaining mutants."

"Erik?" Charles seemed off put.

"We don't need your mutants getting detained by parents. We shall meet again Charles," Erik nodded at his friend. "Come," Erik said taking Jade who the entire group obviously already followed.

**AN: Somehow these chapters always seem to be longer than my other stories chapters. I hope you like it please review. I'm really pleased with it so far. **


	3. Mansion For A School

Mansion for a School

Jade followed Erik into the mansion. Following her were Andre and Cat, Beck was, of course, beside her. Beck scooped Jade's waist into his arms and kissed her head. "We're here," Erik declared.

"What!" Cat yelled.

"But this is a mansion!" Andre added.

"Yes, yes it is. It's gorgeous inside, Charles and Raven redesigned it from its former state. Not that it wasn't lovely before but it really got modernized." Erik patted Jade's shoulder and lightly shoved her in the doors. Inside teenagers ran about rushing through the halls and screaming. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Hey there pretty thing," a guy said walking up to her.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you," Jade glared.

"Uh-oh are you another Rogue or something?" he backed up.

"I don't even know what that is," Jade arched her eyebrow.

"You kill people by touching them," he said worried.

"That would be a dream," Jade smirked evily at the boy.

"Now now what's going on here? No threatening people Jade," Beck said coming up beside her.

"He's trying to touch me," Jade said.

"I wouldn't if I were you buddy," Beck chuckled.

"And why's that?" the boy glared. "She yours or something?"

"Ya she definitely is but that's not why I wouldn't touch her. I just thought you might wanna live and trust me I won't be doing the killing."

Jade shoved her tongue out but then gripped onto Beck's arm tightly. "Mine," she said to girls who were passing and stealing glances at him. "And I'll kill anyone who tries to challenge that."

"Calm," Beck oozed. "You're making everyone here on edge," he kissed her forehead. Jade melted into his arms and his 'mutation' took effect.

"You two truly do need each other," Erik said rolling his eyes. "Now the rest of you get to class," he barked and students began wandering again. They hurried away seeming to fear Erik to a slight degree.

"I like you," Jade said looking up at Erik and giving an odd smile Beck wasn't sure he'd seen before. Her tongue stuck out like a goofy kid and one of her eyes closed over.

"Something is wrong with you," Beck said laughing a bit at Jade's face.

"Hey!" Jade snapped.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said cracking up.

"BECK!" Jade yelled cheeks flaring.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again but dipped his head down and kissed her roughly. Jade moaned into his kiss and leaned onto him.

"Hey, hey you two break it up," Andre said stepping in between them. Jade growled and turned away. "Hey Cat you wanna show us what you can do now?"

"Oh alright," Cat smiled and changed her hair to blue, then purple. She smiled happily as she then made her skin tan.

"Wow that's cool little red," Andre said ruffling her hair "or should I say little purple now." Andre and Cat laughed together, Beck chuckled, and Jade gave a small smile.

"You guys are an odd bunch," a man with spiky hair said approaching the four.

"You're one to talk," Jade snapped instantly. Erik arched his eyebrow in interest.

"Hey this is how I wake up in the morning unlike you I'm sure," the man fingered Jade's colored extensions.

"Well this is how I wish I woke up in the morning spikey haired freak."

He began to grow angry with the child "don't wish you looked different," Beck said. "I like your brown hair and normal eyes," he said kissing her temple.

"My eyes are normal," Jade defended.

"Without this," Beck said smudging her eye shadow.

"I like this," Jade said trying desperately to remedy her make-up.

"I like it just the way it normally is."

"Ya whatever, who are you anyways?" Jade looked over at spikey.

"Wolverine," he said.

"Dumb name."

He growled a bit but a young girl came up and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder "I'm Marie and this is Logan," she introduced smiling at the new teens.

"I'm Beck and this is Jade."

"I'm Cat!" Cat said happily waving.

"Andre," he nodded "why you covered from head to toe?"

"Oh if I touch people I steal their energy, weather I want to or not," she looked sad.

"I see," Andre said giving her a small smile.

"Hello children," the four kids heard a familiar voice call.

All four turned and chorused "Sikowitz!"

**AN: Ok I dare anyone to say they saw this coming lol . I sent Sikowitz in as a mutant too. So a lot of it was just some teenage drama stuff but then intro Sikowitz lol. Hmmm… what I don't know is what power he's gonna have just yet…suggestions? Also a new thing I'm doing is I need two reviews to make an update since I have so many stories I'm working on. Also for you x-men fans soon I'll be releasing a Rogan story. **


	4. Stragglers

**AN: So some people think that I'm sending in too many Victorious people…is it true? Oh I hope not! I'm planning on sending in three more total and then the rest will be all about the crossover stuff. I just wanted as many Victorious people as I could get since in truth there really isn't that many. I hope I'm not annoying too many people. I promise that not everyone is going to be in every chapter. Oh I hope I'm not annoying you guys with bringing too many people in. Well here goes nothing. **

Stragglers

"Oh I see you've all met up," Charles said entering with three other students following. "I have a few more to add into your school group."

"Jade," an unfortunately familiar voice called as Sinjin stepped towards her.

Jade's eyebrow twitched "what are you doing bringing this slob here!" Jade glared at the kind hearted older mutant.

"He is a mutant similar to you all. This is where we bring them," Charles said seeming confused. "Why do you not like him."

"Oh my Jade," Sinjin said coming up and taking her hands.

"You will not be ok if you don't let me go," Jade glared. Sinjin quickly let go and Jade spun on Beck "and why is it you never defend me! I mean honestly are you trying to give me away?"

"Well why wouldn't he want to give you away?" that was Tori's annoying voice.

"That's it! This place was supposed to be an escape but the only part of my past that you didn't bring here were my parents." Jade turned and rushed from the mansion.

"Jade!" Beck called and rushed after her.

"Jadelyn!" a very strict Erik called and turned to where she ran "stop moving this instant."

Jade came to a stop and turned to face the man. "No!" she yelled and turned again.

"I actually thought you had her," Beck said before following her outside.

"Why does Jade always act so childish?" Tori asked rolling her eyes. "It's becoming annoying."

"Tori," Sikowitz said. "Don't treat Jade so badly." Tori sighed and rolled her eyes. She touched her hand to a banister and thought 'snake'. Moments later the entire banister turned into a long slithering python. Tori waved her hand towards the back door and the snake exited at her command.

"Tori!" Sikowitz said. He rushed outside and touched the snake changing it back into a banister railing. He rolled his eyes at his once student and walked back into the mansion.

"Pretty neat mutation you've got there," a man with odd hair spoke to Sikowitz.

"I've found it helpful in dealing with others before," he nodded. "What's your mutation?" he was genuinely interested though not to Charles' degree.

"Will Jade be ok?" Charles asked concerned while Logan and Sikowitz continued talking.

"That's up to her boyfriend," Erik said walking towards the kitchen and pretty much done with the new group of mutants.

"Erik!" Charles called following after him.

"What does the new one do? The one with weird hair and that freaky puppet," Erik asked knowing how to cheer Charles up.

"Oh Erik it's astounding! He can take any human like thing, a doll, puppet, suit of armor and turn it into a companion for himself, or a soldier. Quite useful if your predicted war is to break out." Charles was in a playful wonderland with eight new mutants at his fingertips. "Can you believe all the luck we've had with finding all of these mutants all in one place? It's an amazing find I never thought it would happen."

"It is definitely out of the ordinary that's for sure," Erik said handing Charles a coffee and serving one to himself as well.

"Hi," a voice said as Jade approached the edge of the school's limit. "You shouldn't run away like that."

"Oh and why not?" Jade snapped.

"People care about you here, and to be honest if some people are here you don't like. The school's big enough that you could avoid seeing them for a week if you wanted. Plus it's safe here and a great place to learn about your powers. And you have a great boyfriend," the girl pointed a gloved hand towards Beck who was quickly approaching.

Jade was quiet as she thought "I see, I guess, I guess it would be ok," Jade whispered as Beck's arms encircled her. "Calm down Beck, thanks to her I've decided to stay," Jade nodded towards her friend with the odd streak in her hair.

"I'm Rogue," the girl said a bit of twang entering her voice.

"Jade, this is my boyfriend Beck."

"Great to meet both of you," Rogue smiled.

"Didn't you introduce yourself earlier as Marie?" Beck asked.

"Huh? Oh my golly I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, ya. Marie is my real name while Rogue is my chosen name. Lots of us X-men have two names like that." She smiled and Beck nodded.

"So that man you introduced yourself with earlier, is he your boyfriend?" Jade asked a smirk crawling on her face.

"Oh, no! Logan is like a father to me, but he went out on his motorcycle again just a few minutes ago."

"Oh, I see, so do you have a boyfriend?" Jade smirked.

"Well um I used to but there was this girl," she looked down.

"What happened? Ugh there are other sluts here as well!" Jade growled.

"Well ya but it happens. Her name was Kitty and she kinda stole him because I can't touch anyone without hurting them." Rogue's face fell.

Jade's eyes softened, yes softened and she put her hand on Rogue. "Listen and listen good if he's so petty that he'd leave you because you won't or rather can't go all the way with him then he's not worth it. Trust me I've been with those kind of guys and at first they seem like all that but wait for the one who waits for you. He'll be kind and caring, he'll love you completely and when you tell him of your mutation, he won't care."

Rogue looked at Jade "I really hope I find someone like that."

"I'm sure you will," Beck smiled.

"But not this one because he's mine," Jade defended quickly. Both Beck and Rogue laughed while Jade just rolled her eyes fighting back a smile.

**AN: And end chapter four. Like I said earlier hope it didn't bug you guys that everyone's there. If there's someone you wanna hear more on let me know. Couples you wanna see? Let me know there are only three I've decided on and those are BeckXJade, CharlesXErik, and RogueXLogan. But I'm willing to do some drama with any and all of those couples so suggestions are welcome. **


	5. Another Possibility

Another Possibility

"I want Cheerios," Jade said sitting up in her bed.

"I want Lucky Charms!" Cat said already bouncing around the room that the three girls shared.

"We have both of those," Rogue said also stretching.

"Are the boys meeting us at breakfast?" Cat asked passing Jade her hairbrush.

"I don't know Beck usually sleeps in and I have to get him. Why don't we stop by their room on our way down?" Jade offered.

"I don't mind," Rogue's accent responded and Cat jumped joyously.

"So," Jade said turning to Rogue as she pulled a shirt over her head. "Do _you _have a crush?"

"Oh do tell!" Cat said jumping on her bed since she was already dressed. Both Rogue and Jade were still dressing.

"I well, he kind of already has a girlfriend," Rogue said looking down.

"Oh no!" Cat said covering her mouth. "I hate when that happens." She kicked her feet in the air pouting "is she nice?"

"Well I guess but I'm not too sure honestly. She kind of has two personalities and one of them is really just plain mean." Rogue answered as honestly as she could.

"What's her name?" Jade said.

"Jean."

"And his?" Cat pried.

"Scott."

"Aren't they professors?" Jade said suddenly turning and thinking as she buttoned her pants.

Rogue looked down "ya."

"Well either way we'll help you!" Cat said.

"Girls get up!" a knock came at the door that Tori shared with two girls she didn't know. She stirred and pulled the covers over her head. "Girls!" the red headed woman opened the door and shook Tori gently and removed the covers.

Tori sat up and grumbled straitening her top as she rose. She wandered over to her designated closet and changed. The next girl to rise was her roommate Kitty. The third girl rose after and quietly dressed as well.

"Wake up!" Jade screamed as she threw open the door to her boyfriend's room.

"Jade!" Beck yelled while his roommates attempted to cover themselves.

"Oh please like I haven't seen yours," Jade snorted "and they're in boxers."

"Wait outside," Beck banished. Jade rolled her eyes and exited the room closing the door behind her. Jade sighed as she waited with Cat and Rogue. The three laughed over something when Beck stepped from his room with Pyro and Bobby beside him. Rogue turned away after seeing Bobby and he too turned his head.

"Why the tension?" Jade whispered to Rogue.

"That's the ex that cheated on me," Rogue said nodding to Bobby.

"Ugh why does my boyfriend have to stay with your ex-boyfriend? This could be an issue," Jade said as Beck came up behind her. He kissed her neck and hugged her middle.

"Hey babe thanks for coming to get me but it seems I sleep with early birds," he smiled and took her chin making her face him so he could lightly peck her lips. Jade smiled and then leaned into him but pulled away shortly after.

"We'll have a serious make-out session later but for now I still want Cheerios." Beck laughed as he took his girlfriend's hand and the group walked towards the kitchen. Jade noticed that Rogue's eyes followed a man with odd sunglasses. Jade quickly shoved Bobby, Pyro, and Rogue into the closest room. "I'm so lost!" she suddenly screeched. As predicted the man turned around. "Beckett Oliver if I get even one _ounce _hungrier I'm going to eat you!"

Beck looked at her oddly before noticing her acting face. "Now, now," the man said backtracking towards the three new kids. "How about I just take you all to the kitchen?" he offered.

"Sure that sounds great," Cat said joining the act.

"So what teacher are you?" Beck asked shoving his hands into his pocket.

"I teach mathematics as well as combat classes. My name is Scott Summers by the way," he smiled at the kids.

"Glad to know," Jade said "I'm Jade West, my boyfriend is Beck Oliver and my best friend is Cat Valentine."

"You seem like you may be a bit of a trouble maker," Scott said smiling but leading the children down the hall.

"You seem to have a knack of an intuition on you," Jade smirked deviously. "Oh Rogue!" she said seeing Rogue and the other two walk towards them.

"Oh you're friends with Rogue?" Scott asked.

"Yes she's also my third roommate," Jade said.

"I see, why didn't you have them bring you to the kitchen?" Scott asked "I assume you three can take over."

"Wait!" Cat wailed. Jade thanked her lucky stars that Cat was so good at improve. "You were talking with us," Cat pouted.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry," he apologized realizing that Cat was in fact Bipolar.

"So tell me what types of training will we be doing today?" Jade asked.

"You'll all probably be put into teams for the danger room," Scott said. "What are your powers?" he seemed curious.

"Well I can sooth people and a situation in general," Beck started. "Cat can change her appearance and Jade can manipulate other people's emotions."

"Is that it?" Scott asked seeming confused.

"I think so why?" Beck was intrigued.

"Well usually, at least in the cases I've encountered, if a mutant has an ability such as yours, non-offensive they can usually do some sort of offense. For example I know of another metamorphic woman who is a gifted gymnast as well. She uses her gift as a gymnast to fight against others, mortal and mutant."

The three looked amongst each other thinking. While lost in their own thoughts none of them noticed that Rogue had begun a conversation of her own with Scott. When Jade did look up and notice she smiled to herself.

_Do I really have another power?_ Jade thought. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what it may be.

**AN: Ok so this is an update and sorry it's taken so long I was focused on the SAFARI SLAM. My next update will come really soon because I have an **_**excellent**_**idea that I think you will all enjoy. Please review because I'm trying to stick to my two reviews rule but I'm likely to update this story soon even without them ^.^ oops. **


	6. Danger Room

Danger Room

Jade sat in between Beck and Cat eating her coveted Cheerios. Cat munched on Lucky Charms and Rogue squirmed in her seat beside Scott, whom Jade had forced to stay. "So," Jade said attempting to help her new friend. "Mr. Summers how do we get into the danger room, you know and how's it done? Are there teams? Fighting?"

"There won't be blood will there?" Cat asked.

"Calm down, calm down," Scott tried to sooth. "There's only blood if you get hurt but we have medics on hand and if anything gets too serious the session is terminated. The danger room is on the underground level and I don't mind taking you down after breakfast. Yes there are teams, each teacher will lead a group of students into the danger room. Once in the groups will need to cooperate to accomplish different missions while still surviving. And yes last but not least there is fighting, the danger room is to hone combat skills and also your mutations."

"I don't have a combat mutation though," Jade said.

"It's ok a lot of us make do with hand to hand stuff or using our intellect to gain the upper hand in a deadly situation." Rogue's answer seemed to impress Scott since she talked about her use of intellect in what was normally a combat situation. He thought back to his sessions with her in the danger room and upon remembering he noted that she did indeed use her intellect in many situations.

He smiled fondly remembering that her intellect had gotten them all out of a few situations. He recalled one particular mission when he himself had fallen victim to an outbreak of poison ivy. It was Rogue's knowledge of plants and herbs that ended up saving him from the accursed plant.

"So when do we go?" Beck asked almost finishing off his waffle.

"Bite," Jade suddenly interrupted opening her mouth towards Beck. He smiled lovingly and cut a bit off before placing it into his beloved's mouth. Jade chewed the waffle and swallowed before giving Beck a peck on the lips.

"We can go when you're all done eating," Scott said. "Everyone is planned to meet at nine but there's nothing wrong with being early."

"Oh dear Jesus you're one of those," Jade said.

"One of what's?" Scott asked.

"An early bird, Jade holds a grudge against all of them," Beck said smiling. "I used to be an early bird but every time I woke up then tried to awaken her as well I obtained an injury." Beck smiled down at Jade anyways and pulled her close.

"Ya Jade isn't a fan," Cat agreed while smiling. "Though sometimes she lets me wake her up early for special things," Cat smiled eating the last of her marshmallows.

"Come on guys are you ready?" Rogue asked now excited about the training session.

"Don't be so rude Rogue," a voice said walking in. Rogue's expression suddenly became very stressed. "You should wait for all of us," the girl dragged her hand over Rogue's shoulder as she passed. She then laughed as Rogue tried to squirm away. Jade noticed that the girl was bullying Rogue and refused to stand for it. Jade shoved her chair out right as the girl walked by sending the girl back to the wall. Jade smirked as the girl glared at her after standing once again. "Who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"Why the hell does it matter?" Jade was good at dealing with people like herself and let's get one thing straight, she always won.

"Oh you're one of those are you?" she put her hand on her hip.

"And you're one of those?" Jade said mimicking her hand movement and greatly exaggerating it. She usually saved her valley girl voice for one hated Tori Vega but she brought it out for this occasion.

"Jade maybe we shouldn't-" Beck tried.

"Oh Jade is it?" the girl said rolling her eyes and flaunting her hands. "Jade, Jade something so expensive for no good reason. Still it's gleam holds nothing in comparison to a _diamond_," she snapped.

"So is that who you are? Dia Diamond?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Diamonds are a dime a dozen, nothing special so cliché," she smirked as the girl glared.

"My name is Crystal Evens," she said.

"Your name is totally stupid," Jade corrected.

"Oh Jade always picking fights with people more gifted than yourself," Tori said entering the room behind her third roommate.

"More gifted?" Jade snorted "let's test that theory out outside shall we."

"Gladly," Tori said grabbing a knife and chucking it. In the air it turned into another one of Tori's beloved snakes. Scott shot it in the air and the snake flew up in flames.

"Enough," he said clearly annoyed. "This is the kitchen not a battle room and even if it were you're all on the same side so start acting like it."

Jade stood her ground and continued glaring at one Tori Vega and the new Crystal Evans. "Let's get going," Jade said turning and strutting out of the room.

"You're just a pathetic whore!" Crystal called obviously having no other comeback.

As Cat and Beck stood from their seats they both _accidentally_ shoved the girl a bit. Scott rolled his eyes and followed, Rogue followed shortly after. She wanted desperately to get away from Crystal. She followed Jade and the others though she walked along side Scott since he was closest to her. Rogue had to fight the urge to blush and it was _hard._

"Rogue," Scott asked quietly.

"Hn?" she asked trying not to sound too stupid.

"Why was that girl so cruel to you?" he asked.

"Oh she just has a grudge against me." Rogue looked down at her fingers.

"Hey I don't know where I'm going here!" Jade snapped stopping and turning to face the two. "Can one of you lead please?" she gestured in front of her.

"Oh a please Jade must really be lost," Cat said smiling widely.

"Oh course sorry," Scott said taking Rogue's hand and taking her towards the front of the group with him. "So continue," he said quietly now leading the two girls and the boy who doted on the harsher one.

"Well she was nice at first, she greeted me like everyone else. Offered to help me out in classes," Rogue looked down. "But when Logan came and said goodbye to me she started talking to him and well he just kind of ignored her. It seemed to infuriate her even more when he said goodbye to me yet again. He had kissed my forehead and she nearly scratched the neck off of me when he left."

"So, she has a crush on Logan?" Scott asked in utter bafflement.

"I guess," Rogue scuffed her foot. "Look here we are," she said motioning to the room and large gathering of excited students before them.

**AN: Well my loyal readers I have **_**big**_ **plans for this story. I just got a boat load of ideas and I'm pretty sure this is going to be one of my best stories yet. I know there isn't a lot of Cherik yet but I'm hoping there will be later but for now I think it's a safer bet to remove it from my list. There will be Rogan even if it seems like Scogue right now. Please review. **

**HetaliaFan: The Safari Slam was just this past weekend and it was a massive upload from many Bade writers who uploaded one-shots to show their love for BADE! **


	7. Team Up

Team Up

"Yo Jadey," Andre called.

"Call me that again and see if you're still alive," the girl threatened. Scott looked at her oddly but excused himself from Rogue's side to go see the other teachers.

"Hey do you guys need a hand?" Logan's gruff voice asked.

"Look who I found," Crystal cheered holding onto Logan's arm as he walked. He looked rather annoyed by her clinging but just walked in. Scott groaned and a red head near him seemed to perk up.

"Logan!" Rogue yelled happily rushing up to him.

"Hey kid!" he wriggled himself out of Crystal's grasp and enveloped Rogue in a death grip of a hug.

"I'm glad you're back safe," Rogue said.

"Yup just a short trip down to the store for Chuck," he ruffled her hair.

"Short? It wasn't that short you were gone over night," she grinned.

"Ok, ok I had other things I needed to take care of too happy?"

"I'd be happier if you didn't feel the need to lie to me in the first place," she pouted.

"Hey I was picking up stuff for you well for Chuck for you."

"Like what?" Rogue was suddenly very curious.

"Ah-ah don't go and ruin my surprise now Logan," Charles was wheeled in by Erik. "I'll need to be seeing you right after the training session do you understand Rogue?" She nodded "well unless of course you are to be injured, then please go to the nurse's office right after understand." Charles smiled friendly and Rogue returned it. Then Charles turned to address all of his staff. "I'd like to get this session underway I'll need each of my staff members to choose three students to lead. After picking your teams you will come up to this box and pick a mission. For the first time you will all be going into the simulation at once." A few staff members gasped seeming worried. "I assure you that the simulation will be perfectly safe and as always I will be in the control room."

"I trust you Charles," Raven said kissing her brother's head. "You pick your team Erik I'll take Charles up to the room and take the left overs," Raven smiled and then glanced at Cat. "I only request that one be left for me," she nodded her head.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to take her from you," Erik smirked.

"I beg you not too," Charles said as Raven wheeled him off.

"So who are all of you?" Jade asked.

"That's right I haven't even gotten to meet any of the newbies," the red head beside Scott said. "Hi my name is Doctor Jean Grey," she smiled looking over the students.

"I am Scott Summers," Scott introduced and Andre and Tori were the only two that seemed not to know him of the group.

"I'm Ororo," a white haired beauty said. "Also for simulations sake as well as future missions you'll need to address Scott as Cyclopes and myself as Storm."

"My apologies Storm," Scott said blushing a bit. Jade looked oddly at him and noticed Rogue's eyes locked on him as she sighed with a small smile on her face.

"I'm Wolverine," the man beside Rogue introduced.

"I'm Hank or for Storm's purposes Beast."

"Call me Erik," Erik said.

"Oh no you don't," Raven said returning faster than she had expected. "You will all call him Magneto or I'll go badass on you. I'm Mystique," she nodded.

"I am Night crawler," a blue man said with an odd accent. Jade did not want to be on his team, he was weird.

"So how do we decide who goes first?" Storm asked.

"Jade," Erik called.

"Oh goody I'm picked first for kickball," she said and stood next to Erik.

"I already choose my adorable little red head shape shifter," Raven called and summoned Cat to her side.

"Rogue kido get over here," Logan called and she happily bounded to his side.

"Bobby," Scott beckoned the boy with the power of ice over. Bobby nodded and followed.

Jean went next summoning Kitty to her side. Hank followed and Jade became crestfallen as he took Beck into his group. Storm made her move after that brining Andre into her group. Night crawler went last summoning the slut Tori. Everyone picked again and then a third time and the teams were, interesting.

On Jade's team, oops she meant Erik's team, was Jade, Pyro, and Rin. Pyro could apparently use fire and Rin could summon demons to her side. Overall Jade was pretty ok with her team.

Raven's team held the bubbly Cat, a girl named Judy who used her beaded jewelry as bullets, interesting. Unfortunately for little Cat that slut Crystal was also on her team, contrary to Jade's first suspicion Crystal's mutation allowed her body to become, well crystal. Jade suspected her mutation had to do with either being annoying or being a slut but you can't _always_ be right.

Logan had of course summoned his sweet thing of a Rogue. He also chose a boy named Ivan with the power to turn his blood into poison and a girl named Kana who could trap people in a mirror.

Scott had an odd team in Jade's opinion, he had iceman Bobby, wind girl Kagura, and some guy who could draw things that came to life, James. Ya weird group as far as Jade was concerned.

Jean had taken Kitty, who Jade had learned could walk through walls and right into Bobby's bed to steal him from Rogue. Jean had also taken Robbie, for reasons unknown to Jade, sure he could animate a puppet wopty freaken do. Then a boy names Asher who was bomb and could spit acid, I mean come on that's just cool.

Hank as previously stated had taken her precious Beck then had the audacity to bring two whores into his group! Ok so one was totally shy and the other seemed more intent on staring at James from Scott's group but still! So Bloom kept to herself, shy girl, and controlled plants, yay vegetation. Then Missy was trying to get the best angle she could of James's ass without using her powers to levitate him.

Storm's group held Andre, a teleporter and one of Jade's longest friends. Some guy Mark who apparently could pick out people's weaknesses and codes from computers. Then lastly she had Josh who could fight with animals. People around here sure have _great_ powers don't they? Drawing and animals two things Jade could almost not tolerate.

Lastly that weird blue guy, Night Baller maybe? Well anyways he picked sluty Tori Vega and her creepy snakes. Some dude Kyle who used shadows to fight, ok kinda cool. The Kikyo who could purify things, oh the joys.

Overall Jade would have to say her group was probably the best. Summoning demons, using fire, and her…a girl who didn't really have a power. Upon remembering this Jade was worried, sure she could manipulate people's emotions but what good was that? She worried for Cat and Beck too, neither of them had a way to protect themselves. As Jade was sent off to the changing rooms her worry began to consume her. She and Cat were sizes that were right next to each other. Jade didn't even look at the one piece skin tight suit that she was putting on, she was consumed with worry and it was making everyone around her worry as well.

As the group of now sick to their stomach from worry girls left the room Jade began to feel nauseous. Beck approached her "hey what's up did someone kill someone in there?" he asked.

"No why do you ask?" she said.

"Everyone is oozing nerves," he said. "Babe are you nervous?" he grinned.

"Not for why you think," she snapped. Beck used his own power to calm the entire group.

"That suit looks nice on you," he commented and winked.

"Huh?" Jade asked looking down for the first time. "What the hell are we all wearing?" I screamed looking around.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked coming over.

"I think they're rather fashionable!" Cat said "um do they come in pink though?" she glanced around.

"No not really," Storm smiled at the cheery girl.

"Phooey," Cat said pouting.

"You look great Cat," Tori said attempting to be kind.

Cat looked away from her and resumed conversation with Jade "Jade don't you think it'd look better pink?" she questioned.

"I think it'd look better if the guys staring couldn't see my ass!" Jade yelled glaring at two guys who stood behind her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Erik held his hands up.

"You then?" Jade turned her glare on Logan.

"Hey I insulted them too if you want to yell, yell at those two love birds," Logan pointed at Jean and Scott.

"Listen just because you two want to stare at each other's asses doesn't mean you need to subject everyone else to feeling violated!"

"They're battle ready suits," Scott defended a huge blush on his cheeks. "They have armor built in and they're well insulated for the cold and airy for the desert."

Jade still sent her glare towards the two but stocked off to stand beside her team leader.

**AN: Yay this one is long! Just to let you know don't worry about remembering everyone's powers and names and such when I mention them I'll remind you all of what they do and everything. Next chapter they'll go into the simulation. Please review! **


	8. Mission Set Up

Mission Set Up

"You'd better pick something good," Jade warned as Erik went up to take a mission from the box. Scott and Night Crawler had already returned with their missions. Scott's team was to find and repair the escape vehicle. Night Crawler's group need to go throughout the land and find three injured people and help them escape to the vehicle.

Erik returned looking upset "sorry I think I got the worst one."

"Then you obviously don't know me, nothing is worse than whining complaining ungrateful sick people."

"Well our mission is to break into the computer system and get the code."

Jade stared up at him for a moment then took a deep breath "it's better than sick people."

"You still seem upset," the girl named Rin said.

"If you didn't notice none of us standing here have anything to do with computers," Jade said to the girl.

"I know but I'm sure we'll manage."

"Ya if not we'll just melt it," Pyro said throwing some fire around.

"But we need a code too don't we?" Rin said.

"Oh ya," Pyro's fire slowly trickled out and he pouted.

"So what mission did you guys get?" Beck asked walking over.

"We get to go hack a computer which is _so _great considering we're all so gifted in computers." Beck smiled and kissed her forehead. "What did you guys get?"

"Fight off all enemies who come to the lab, guess that means I'm your body guard," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Please like you could guard anything, a fly wouldn't even be safe with you."

"Ya cause I'd kill it," Beck said "no one likes flies." Jade chuckled and kissed him.

"Hey guys!" Cat ran up. "Guess what my mission is," she was excited.

"What?" Beck asked since Jade probably wouldn't.

"My team gets to make sure everyone gets to the vehicle and those repairing it are safe," she giggled.

"Man does everyone _but_ me have a fighting job? I wanna fight!" she cried. "Come on switch me," she begged.

"Don't think we can hun I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead. "I do think that suit looks great on your body though," he winked.

"I'll hit you," she said.

"Hey no fair you guys don't do show and tell without us!" Andre and Rogue ran up. "What are you guys doing?"

"Defending people," Cat and Beck replied.

"Killing a computer," Jade hugged.

"R-really?" Rogue asked seeming confused.

"No I have to get a code from it but I have Erik and Pyro on my team and Rin doesn't seem that gifted with computers either."

"Ah poor Jade," Rogue said.

"I'm here too!" Robbie showed up as well. "Does everyone else like their mission? I have to go find a village and then find a missing object from here." He sighed "that's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"I'm sure your teacher will know what it looks like. Your with Jean right?" Cat tried to reassure him.

Robbie nodded "I hope your right. So what are you doing Andre?"

"Hey Rogue was going to talk first," Jade shut Andre down. He smiled good naturedly knowing that Jade was only trying to make the new girl feel welcome in her own Jade like way.

"Well Logan pulled ours and we're taking down the security system at the lab."

"Oh so you'll be traveling with Beck and I towards the lab," Jade said.

"Oh you got stuck with the computer stuff?" Jade nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Could've gotten the three injured people," Jade shrugged.

"Well mine sucks worse," Andre said. Jade turned and arched an eyebrow in curiosity "I have to find nine survival kits." Jade laughed and Beck tried to calm her but his own laughs began to be heard too. "Ya, ya laugh it up," Andre grumbled.

"Did anyone hear what that Bobby kid got?"

"Oh Scott's team?" Rogue's ears perked up.

Jade elbowed her and a sly smile slid across her face. Rogue blushed "come on lets go find out what his mission is," Jade pushed Rogue towards the man with a visor on.

"Wait Jade no, no," Rogue tried to squirm away from Jade. Luckily for the goth girl she had experience in wrestling squirming people into submission like for example Beck. "Ask him," Jade pinched Rogue's arm.

"Ow!" she yelled drawing Scott's attention.

"Are you ok Rogue?" he asked giving her a curious look.

"Uh um ya," she stuttered.

"Good," he smiled adorably at her and her cheeks flared up.

Jade sighed realizing that Rogue was too blushy to ask. "What did your team get stuck with?"

"Hm? Oh we get to find and repair the escape vehicle."

"Oh my little Cat will be protecting you," Jade smiled.

"Cool," he nodded. "How about you two?" he asked.

"Don't ask," Jade pouted "we have a computer."

Scott laughed "Erik with a computer the only person less equipped for handling one would be Logan. What about you Marie?"

Rogue's face lit up as he called her by her real name. "We have to take down the security system for Jade's team to get into the lab."

The bell tolled and Jade looked around oddly as people started lining up. "Jade hurry," Rogue said doubling back for her.

"Why what's wrong?"

"We're about to go into the simulation!"

"Well who goes first?"

"Raven's team will go in first followed by Hank since they're protectors. Logan and I will go in next since we have to disable the security system. Scott will follow, then Storm. You'll go in after Storm and the last two teams will be Night Crawler and Jean since they just have to find odd things."

Jade nodded though feeling nervous so she would be the sixth team to go in out of eight. She found Erik quickly and saw Rin standing loyally next to him while Pyro as well was running up to join then. "Kids make sure you have each other's back." The three nodded and looked at each other memorizing each other's features. The three haven't really known each other that long so it was important they remembered.

Rin wore a bright orange dress and her hair was in a half ponytail. Pyro had some weird contraption strapped to his arm and his eyes looked kind of like a druggies. Jade waited and watched anxiously as Beck went through the simulator's door. Cat had been in the first team and Beck was in the second. Jade began getting nervous again as next Rogue disappeared and finally it was her teams turn. Erik ran through the door first and the three kids followed. Once inside Jade was astonished by how crazy cool everything looked. She saw an abandoned lab and near the outside she saw Beck and Bloom standing at the gate.

She surveyed the area and saw that it was mostly abandoned. "Jade catch up!" Erik called back to the girl who was surveying the area.

"Jeez let's go!" Pyro grabbed her hand and lurched forward. "Didn't you bother looking behind you?" he yelled.

Jade looked behind her and noticed people rushing towards her with weapons. "Aren't they supposed to protect us!" she screamed. Beck and Bloom, the girl who used plants to fight, were rushing towards them.

"Right on cue," Pyro said. His hand kept hold of Jade's while he led her around the building.

"Hi guys," Rogue said waving as she watched Ivan, poison blood, try and take the system down.

"How's it going?" Jade asked as she came to a stop and took her hand back from Pyro.

"Not well," Rogue sighed. "It's too bad Mark didn't get this task, he can see lines of computer code."

"Lucky," Jade said watching as Hank and Missy, levitate girl, kept sharp guard. "What if we just went and borrowed him?" Jade asked.

"Well we can't," Rogue said looking at Logan "can we?"

Logan shrugged "wouldn't hurt to ask, just make sure you give them someone in return though."

"Ok so what was their mission again?"

"Whose team was he on?" Kana asked, she used her mirror to trap people.

"Storm," Pyro said.

"What was her mission?" Rogue asked.

"Andre was on her team too, um ok he said he had to find nine survival kits," Jade helped. The group looked around and decided no one really wanted to do that instead. "Ok well none of us know how to do _this_ so someone needs to go find aid kits," Jade snapped.

"Wait!" Ivan suddenly said. Everyone looked at him "send Rogue and someone to protect her and she can just borrow his power."

Everyone seemed pleased with that solution "ok so who goes?"

"Jade and I can," Beck said.

"Don't neither of you have offensive mutations?" Logan asked.

"I'll go with her then," Pyro said.

"I can't let two members of my team go," Erik said.

"I can go besides I'm supposed to be protecting them," Beck said.

"So it's Rogue, Jade, and Beck?" Hank asked.

"If you're ok with it kid I trust your judgment," Logan said. Jade was quickly noticing that the teachers just seemed her to guide them. Rogue nodded and with that Beck and Jade were off. Rogue followed them and they rushed off to find Storm's team. They were surprised to find the air craft they'd be escaping on first.

Suddenly an explosion was seen a bit behind them. Jade grabbed Rogue and turned her away from the blast. A scream was heard and it took Jade all of 2 seconds to name it as Cat's. She threw Rogue at Beck and sprinted towards Cat. She heard Beck and Rogue quickly following. Jade saw someone attacking Cat so she did the only thing she could think of. Ran in screaming and tackled him down.

"Jade!" Cat screamed in unison with Beck. Suddenly a light sprang up, it was light green and encompassed each of the three companions. The man stabbed Jade and while she screamed in agony no blood appeared on her body. She got off of the man and with the green light still around her a whip appeared before her. She grabbed it not really ready to deal with the curiosity of the light just yet. She took it and took it across the guys throat. Jade stood up panting and clutched her whip tightly. She was exhausted for about two seconds before it went away and it was Beck and Cat who were panting.

"What- just happened!" Jade yelled.

"You were all green!" Rogue yelled.

"Cat why are you bleeding?" Jade asked looking at the mark on Cat's side. "You didn't get stabbed I did!"

"What's going on?" Cat yelled overly worried.

"Let me look at it," Beck said rushing over and touching it. The blood remained but as everyone stood over Cat watching they saw the cut vanish at Beck's touch.

"Jade there's more!" Rogue yelled pointing to where some emerged from the trees.

"I've got it stand back!" Jade yelled taking her new weapon above her head. She brought it down with a ferocious snap and it…missed.

"Uh Jade?" Rogue said.

"I know!" she yelled trying again. This time she hit one of them but only succeeded in aggravating them. "This is harder than it looks!" she yelled as Cat and Beck started complaining to her. She rushed them and slid behind one of them. She threw her whip across the man's neck and pulled until she heard a snap, the people were fake she knew that.

The one beside her spun towards her and she whipped him across the face to stun him before taking out the other one then finally him. She was surprised to find herself not really tired even after the physical exertion. She looked over and panicked as she saw someone sneaking up behind Cat, Rogue, and Beck.

Before she even said anything Beck and Cat turned around and saw the man. Cat threw her hands out and a barrier went up. Without a second thought Jade rushed towards them and jumped from the barrier onto the man and took her whip across his face before landing her feet on it as well. Rather than blood seeping out he disappeared into multiple pieces of raw data disappearing into the sky.

Jade huffed before feeling rejuvenated again. "Ok so tell me," she said facing the three in the barrier. "What just happened!"

"Maybe you three should come with me to see the Professor after all this," Rogue said.

"I think that might be wise," Beck agreed.

"I think so too," Cat said hugging Jade.

"Cat?" Raven's voice yelled. "Cat?"

"I'm over here," Cat called to her team leader.

Raven appeared through the bushes and Jade still felt the need to cover Beck's eyes. Beck chuckled "what?" Jade snapped.

"You don't have to cover my eyes," he said.

"I never said I did," Jade gave him an odd look.

"Ya you did I heard you too," Cat said.

"I thought that," Jade said.

"We definitely need to go see the Professor after this," Beck said.

Jade took his hand "let's go find Mark," she lead away and Rogue followed.

**AN: More will be released soon this is only part one next time we'll see what Scott and some of the others are up to too. Please review.**


	9. Other Teams

Other Teams

"Come on Kagura," Bobby called holding his hand out to help the girl of the team up the mountain. Scott had already scaled the wall since he was in better shape than the kids.

"How are you all already up there?" Kagura called. "This is a hard climb," she complained grabbing Bobby's hand. He hoisted her up and she joined them on the ledge.

"Ok kids now what?" Scott asked.

"Now we have to keep trying to find that lousy jet," James mumbled.

"Not to mention fix it afterwards," Bobby kicked the ground.

"I'm gonna try to get a better look," Kagura said.

"Just be careful this time and don't fall into a ditch again," James snapped.

"If you want to look for it yourself you can do that," she yelled.

"Kids," Scott warned.

"Sorry," they all muttered looking up at their team leader.

"It's ok kids Bobby help Kagura," he dictated.

Bobby made a thin bed of ice and Kagura stood on it and used the wind to have herself and the ice bed she was on float upwards. She looked around and saw a glimpse of people rushing towards them. "Look out!" she yelled below her.

She saw the men on her team look at her curiously. She watched the people approach quicker and quicker and she knew there was only one way she could get down in time. So she jumped. "You better catch me!" she yelled falling. The three men below her stared at her wide eyed before they all held their arms out and she fell straight on James.

"Are you insane!" he screeched.

"Enemies are approaching!" she yelled pointing towards the woods.

"Get ready," Scott informed.

Bobby, Kagura, and James all stood in front of their team leader. Kagura held her fan which helped her control her mutation. Bobby stood at the ready and James was seated in between the two with his pin and paper to draw to life an army to fight for them. When four figures emerged from the forest wind from Kagura's fan greeted them first. James got to work drawing and Bobby began encasing the group in ice.

The group was talking but it was hard to hear what was going on. "Hey Mr. Summers care to deliver the final blow," Bobby said finishing his encasings.

"James?" Scott asked.

"My drawing are crap under pressure one of these guys only has one leg." James frowned at his sketchbook. Scott nodded and took his hand to his visor and shot at the ice wall. It shattered and his ray came in contact with something else.

Scott kept shooting until suddenly a whip wrapped around his throat "shooting an ally is a bad idea," Jade snarled in his ear. Scott's assault stopped when the whip touched his throat.

"Scott," Bobby yelled shooting before assessing. He shot Jade and she fell from Scott's back.

"You idget," Jade yelled.

"Jade?" Bobby questioned.

"Dude you just froze my girlfriend!" Beck yelled at his roommate. He rushed from the protection of the barrier Cat had surrounded herself and the two with. Rogue also emerged and looked at the group.

"Please don't try to kill us," she said looking at the group.

"You said enemies were coming," James glared at Kagura.

"I'm sorry I only saw people coming towards us," the wind girl apologized.

"What are you all doing out here anyways and where is your team leader? Wait you all aren't even on the same team," Scott assessed.

"You haven't seen the craft have you?" Bobby asked.

"Oh ya my team's back their waiting for you," Cat said.

"Oh my gosh where?" Kagura asked the girl who now sported light blue hair.

"Um back there around the area where the Oak is," she pointed into a forest full of Oak trees.

"Cat why don't you go with them and take them back, Beck, Rogue, and I will continue on," Jade said.

"Promise you'll be safe?"

"Just check in," Jade said tapping her forehead. "Oh you guys haven't happened to stumble upon Storm's team have you?"

"No sorry," James said. Jade nodded and sent the team off with Cat.

#

"I found one!" Tori yelled back to her team leader. Night Crawler popped into existence beside her and looked down at the older man with his knee slashed to pieces.

"Good you must take him to the vehicle," the leader instructed.

"Ok I'm going to get Kyle to help me," Tori said. "I'll be right back," Tori told the older man. She ran from the house to find Kyle. "Kyle!" she called out and the boy turned to her from where he and Kikyo were searching a house. "I found one of the injured can you help me take him to the jet?"

"K," Kyle came towards her and together they lifted the man in their arms. Ten minutes later they approached the air craft and saw that the protection team was sitting around waiting.

"Hey," Tori grunted at the group of three ladies. Raven looked over and nodded at them. Crystal got up to help her roommate, how much help she could be with a diamond body was questionable but the offer was nice. Judy remained seated playing with her beaded jewelry keeping it near her hands to fire off if necessary.

"Have Storm or any of her team come back with any of the first aid kits?" Kyle asked.

"No I'm afraid not but I think I hear Cat returning with some people," Raven said.

"I'm back," Cat popped through the tree buildup and entered the clearing with Scott and his group.

"What happened to your other friends?" Judy asked.

"They went on to look for Storm and Mark," Cat said. "Oh hi Tori," she waved "have you seen Storm and her group?"

"No," Tori said while she and Kyle sat the man down within the clearing.

"We'll try to get the jet working at least the door open and we'll work from the rest once we're inside," Scott directed his group towards the jet.

Cat touched her hand to her forehead and reached out to Beck first since the mental connection seemed easiest with him. "Beck," she thought.

"Cat," he responded eagerly "what's up."

"I just wanted to let you know I ran into Tori and one of her teammates Kyle and they haven't seen Storm or her group either."

"Thanks for the update Kitty Cat," he said. With that the connection was either ignored or severed. Cat sat beside Raven and waited for a threat to take down.

#

"Jean," Storm called to her friend. Well her friend by association, she was close with Scott, his best friend since forever. The red head turned with her group to see Storm's.

"Storm," she smiled.

"I found something I think you may be looking for," Storm said.

"Oh?"

"The Professor's sign is back that way but with six of our kits in our hands it's impossible to carry that as well."

"I see thank you for the update," Jean smiled. "We'll head that way, Kitty, Robbie, Asher come on," Jean turned and exited.

"She's kinda scary," Andre said.

"Totally," Josh, the animal controller, agreed.

"Come on boys let's get going," Storm summoned her team.

"Got it," Mark said running to catch up.

"Andre!" a loud yell greeted the group. They turned and saw Jade rushing towards them dragging Rogue along. Behind them came Beck.

"Yo Jadey what's up?" a whip clacked dangerously close to his face.

"Remember what I said," she grumbled joining the group.

"Easy," Storm said rejoining the new group. "Where is your guy's leader?"

"Back waitin for us," Rogue said.

"Wait aren't you all from different groups?" Storm said.

"Yes we're escorting Rogue so she can borrow Mark's gift," Jade said.

"Ya we both got computer missions and none of the people on our teams really know anything about computers," Rogue said.

"I don't mind," Mark said quietly.

"Thanks," Rogue smiled and removed one of her gloves and absorbed the power Mark held.

#

**AN: I hope you like this new chapter see they are getting longer! And hopefully better as well! Please review it would make my day!**


	10. Our Powers

Our Powers

Jade, Beck, and Rogue all made their way back to the lab where they were to complete their own missions. After arriving at the lab area and allowing Rogue to tap into Mark's power to crack into the lab.

While Rogue worked on the lab stuff Beck made contact with Cat again. "Hey Cat," he called into her mind.

"Hi Beck," she responded quickly.

"I just wanted to let you know we found Mark," he informed.

"Oh good! The ship is almost done so you guys should probably hurry," Cat updated.

"Oh ok thanks Cat." Beck and Cat ended the connection then. Beck followed Jade into the building and Bloom joined him in escorting the group. Rogue came along with them in order to handle the computer. The code was easy to retrieve with Rogue working with Mark's power and it was an in and out.

Suddenly without warning the building began to collapse. Beck grabbed Jade and held her close. Rin summoned several demons to her side and they picked up every member of the group and they ripped through the building and landed safely then disintegrated. "Thanks," Rogue said to Rin, Beck and Jade nodded their agreement.

Rin smiled at the group and nodded. "You're welcome," Rin smiled.

The group of twelve ran towards where Beck, Rogue, and Jade had all ran into the ship already. Already at the ship were Scott's group, Raven's, and Storm's as well. Jean and Night Crawler had yet to return to the ship. "Go," Jade said pushing Rogue gently to where she was staring at Scott.

Jade sat down and rested her head on Beck's shoulder as she waiting for the other teams to come so they could leave the simulation. She was hot and sweaty from the tight suit and regardless of what Scott said she didn't feel like she was airing out.

Beck kissed her and wrapped his arm around her. "You seem sleepy," he commented.

"I am," she admitted "but when we get in we have to go see Professor Xavier."

"Ya but after that we'll be able to sleep, and eat darling," Beck kissed her gently.

"Hey guys," Tori called appearing in the clearing with the last injured person in their grasp.

"Hello," a young girl said that was with Tori's group.

"Hi," Jade blinked at the lady.

"I like your nail polish," she said.

Jade smirked "it's black crackle. Would you like to borrow it sometime?"

"I'd love that, I'm Kikyo," she held her hand out.

"Jade," the two girls shook. "You don't seem like the type who would like black crackle nail polish."

"Well I admit I'm not a goth or anything but I like black," she shrugged.

"What's wrong with goths?" Jade asked becoming less happy with Kikyo now.

"Nothing I'm just not one," Kikyo said.

"Oh alright," Jade nodded. Kikyo went off to try and help her team and when finally the ship was up and running and everyone was gathered everyone got on and the ship took off. Scott and Storm were at the wheel and then the simulation shut down. Everyone stood and exited the room one by one.

"Please stay for a short debriefing with your team leader," Charles said over the intercom.

Erik pretty much told Jade and his team 'good job now get away' Jade was only too happy to oblige. Jade had to wait only on Beck since Raven followed Erik out allowing Cat to go free as well. After about ten minutes Jade walked up to Hank's group "do you mind? I have waited quietly and patiently for ten fricking minutes and that's far beyond what I normally do. All I see your little group doing is sitting by _my_ boyfriend and cuddling up to his arms so if you don't mind," Jade landed her boot on that Missy girl's back and shoved her off Beck's arm. "Let's go Beck or you're out a girlfriend."

"I'll need to be going now," Beck stood and tossed an apologetic smile to Hank. "Come on maybe food first would be a good idea," he said.

"I don't want food I want to know why I'm suddenly more of a freak then I want a nap!"

"Ok," he said pulling her into his arms.

"Hey!" Missy said standing "what the hell is your problem?"

"Right now a prissy little slut making her way onto my boyfriend."

"You wanna go bitch?" Missy asked.

"Bring it I just learned how to kill people," Jade smirked.

"Let's see if you can!" Missy hissed hoisting Jade into the air. Beck hit the back of Missy's neck somewhat lightly but it definitely ruined her concentration.

Jade dropped to the floor and growled holding her hand up and her whip appeared. "Jade!" Cat called and rushed to her friend's side. "Come on," she helped her up.

"Are all the girl's here bitches?" Jade screamed to Rogue as Rogue too approached.

"I'm a girl," Rogue said.

"Kikyo was nice too remember?" Cat said.

Jade huffed and accepted Beck's hand. "No more fighting, I do apologize Jade's just stressed," Beck said. "But I don't think that she'll really be ok with team bonding," Beck smiled.

"Maybe you and I can just hang out then," Missy said dropping all pretenses of bitch.

"The only person Beck can talk to from this group is Hank, whom I actually think he should since he actually liked the parents he abandoned for me," she snuck a quick peck on his lips. "But now can we go to the Professor's?"

"Yes," Beck said taking her hand and pulling her away following Rogue.

"Sorry," Jade whispered.

Beck looked down at her "why?" he asked.

"For causing you trouble and losing you potential friends," she shrugged.

Beck kissed her gently "you're worth it," he smiled. She smiled taking his hand and they finally made it to the Professor's office.

Rogue knocked and Jade just walked in the rest following her. "Hello students," Charles smiled kindly.

"We're bigger freaks now," Jade said plopping in a chair. "Oh except Rogue she's still the same Rogue as before."

Charles smiled "so how can I help you?"

"I wanna know what we can do," Cat said "it was kind of confusing when we were in the mission but trying to figure it out."

"Well from what I observed you guys seem to be a packaged deal. You all feed off each other. Jade as may be obvious to absolutely anyone you are the leader, as such you are also the protector. That is why your powers provide you with a whip," Jade nodded listening closely. "Beck, and I mean this as no offense to either of you, you are the most intellectual of the group and as such you connect the groups thoughts. It makes it easier for you all to strategize and keep tabs on each other if you are ever separated. Also Beck you are able to heal minor wounds from what I observed," Beck smiled widely and hugged Cat's shoulders in a friendly manner. "Cat you connect everyone's body conditions. Which is why even though Jade got stabbed your side was wounded. Mainly what you and Beck do is keep Jade at a level she can continue to fight at. Since you and Beck are unable to be offensive you can also create a barrier which can defend as many as you wish."

"Wow that's so cool!" Cat squealed. "We're like the three musketeers."

Beck chuckled and Jade smiled softly. "Thank you for your help," Jade said nodding. "We'll let you and Rogue speak now, sorry to interrupt." With that Jade led Beck and Cat from the room.

"What did you want to speak to me about Professor?"

"I believe I have found the part in your brain which can allow you to be able to control your powers."

"Really Professor?" Rogue asked in excitement.

"Yes," the Professor smiled. "How about I meet you in the lab in half an hour and I'll open the section of control for you?"

"I'll be there!" Rogue smiled. "Thank you!" she said and hugged him her clothed skin protecting him from her life sucking mutation.

Rogue ran from the room and caught up to Jade, Cat and Beck. She jumped on Jade and hugged her "the Professor's gonna help me control my powers!"

"That's great," the group all gushed.

"I know I get to go down in half an hour," she jumped excited.

"Gotta show some skin after that," Jade teased.

"Oh ya you gotta let some legs loose," Beck joined. Jade almost scolded him but this was Rogue, Rogue was like Cat, nothing would happen.

"Jade and I will take you shopping and give you a make-over!" Cat cheered.

"Ya help you impress you know who," Jade winked. Rogue blushed but hugged her new friends.

"I'm gonna go tell Logan," Rogue said.

"Kay kay," Cat smiled "have fun."

As Rogue ran off the three 'musketeers' continued to the dining area "do you think maybe she actually likes Logan?" Beck suddenly asked.

Jade and Cat thought for a minute "probably," the both answered.

"Jade," a voice called and the group all turned "can I talk to you just for a second?" it was Tori.

#

**AN: Well there's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Next time I think we'll see what's up with Andre and Robbie it's been awhile sense we've seen those two. Please review!**


	11. Second Chances

Second Chances

"So how long you lived her for?" Andre asked walking with a young lady.

"I've lived here for two years," she smiled.

"Oh so do you like it?" he asked.

"Ya its great here, you can always find someone you mesh with and the teachers are great too."

"So what's your name?" he asked shyly.

"I'm Kana, I trap people in my mirror here," she said motioning to the small circular mirror held in her hands.

"Oh I was starting to wonder about that mirror. That's a cool mutation though," he smiled down at her.

She blushed and smiled softly "thank you. What is your mutation?"

"I can teleport from place to place."

"That's so cool, so you can like go anywhere in the world," she said excited.

"Ya it is pretty awesome isn't it," he smiled at her. "Hey maybe sometime I could take you on a trip."

"I could be ok with that," she smiled.

"Andre, Andre!" Robbie entered the hallway and fell right in front of them. Then he stood and jumped up in front of Kana and Andre groaned. Progress reversed.

"What do you need?" Andre asked.

"You know him?" Kana asked oddly.

"He's my friend," Andre confirmed.

"I need your help," Robbie said.

"Where's Rex?" Andre interrupted.

"Oh well now that people know he isn't a puppet he likes to walk around on his own. But anyways I need your help," Robbie repeated.

"Sure what's up?"

"I need help with this girl I saw, she's gorgeous and I I have to talk to her dude but I don't know how. Can you please teach me how?"

Andre sighed "ya sure. What's her name?"

"Bloom, I think," he said.

"That's my roommate," Kana said.

"Oh maybe Robbie and I can come hang out and play some games with you two?" Andre asked smiling friendly.

"Sure I'd love to have you over for a game night," Kana smiled softly. "Wanna come over at eight tonight?"

"Sure Robbie and I will be there," Andre said and he and Kana parted ways.

#

Jade walked over to Tori who stood awkwardly in a corner. "Yes?" Jade snapped.

Tori sighed "I just wanted to say…sorry." Jade rose an eyebrow at Tori and stood waiting still. "For myself and Crystal. She was a real bitch to you guys."

"You were too," Jade pointed out.

"I know I'm sorry. I want to ask for your forgiveness and I want to try and continue to stay friends with my old group."

Jade looked at Tori and sighed. "Don't be with Beck alone I still don't trust you with him. Don't be rude to Cat she's my best friend and I don't like it when she's hurt. Other than that I'm not going to tell you that you can't hang out with us."

"Thank you Jade," she hugged the goth who bristled under her touch.

"Look I'm not some weird ring leader ok. Beck and Cat have minds of their own feelings of their own. I'd honestly suggest apologizing to them as well." Tori nodded.

"Jade I have another question too," Tori said.

"What?"

"Well I was going to ask Professor X about maybe doing a talent show and maybe you'd do a song with me?" she asked shyly.

"I'll think about it," Jade conceded. "Come on we're going to dinner."

Tori followed happily and stood beside Jade surprising both Beck and Cat. "Hi," Tori waved.

"Hello," Cat said almost like a question. Beck nodded and moved close to Jade. Tori almost commented but decided not to in the end.

"Give them time," Jade said almost reading Tori's mind. "Almost a year of being rude and bitchish to us it can only be expected that a day doesn't fix it. Think of it as probation," she said smirking back.

Tori nodded her face perking up since Jade at least was acknowledging her. "So," it was Rogue who spoke, the poor thing had almost been forgotten. "Tense relationship?"

"It definitely used to be chica," Jade said. Cat mouthed to Rogue that they'd fill her in later that night.

"Oh no I'm supposed to go meet the Professor in the lab bye guys!" she said rushing off.

"Why don't we grab her a plate and we can eat in your guy's room with her?"

"Beck stop being so nice or I'm going to say you're cheating on me."

"I'm not," he defended kissing her and pulling her close. "You know I only have eyes for you," he kissed her roughly.

Jade smirked "I know," she said smugly.

"You just love to hear me say it," he smiled holding his girl close. Cat had drug Tori away to give Beck and Jade alone in the hallway. "Well that was nice of Cat wasn't it?" he asked pushing Jade back against the hallway wall. Jade smiled as she wrapped her arms around Beck's neck. He leaned down and captured her lips. He was rough with her and used the wall to keep her pressed tightly against his own body. Jade slid her tongue into Beck's mouth and the two fought to win. In the end somehow they made an uneasy truce and both tongues invaded the opposite mouth. Finally Jade withdrew first and was panting heavily. Beck pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair softly.

"Got a minute?" a voice came from Erik who was leaning on the wall _directly_ across from them.

Beck blushed but Jade just shrugged "sure what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you guys know that tomorrow we have a one on one fighting tournaments. It's fun and a good way to hone your skills."

"Sure I'll sign up," Jade said. "Beck and Cat however don't have any offensive skills so they won't be signing up," Jade kissed Beck.

"See you then," he nodded and allowed Jade and Beck to continue to the dining hall.

#

**AN: Next chapter will have game night with Robbie, Andre, Kana, and Bloom. Also the fight competition will enter the mix. **


	12. Games

Games

"Jade! Jade!" Robbie screeched running down the hall. He was aimed right at Jade and Jade waited, and waited, then waited, and suddenly he was two steps away from her and she side stepped. Robbie plowed into Beck who was right behind her and the two males went tumbling to the ground. "Jade I need your help!" Robbie screamed from on top of Beck.

"Get off my boyfriend," Jade said rolling her eyes at the nerd.

"Ok yes sorry," Robbie got up and faced the dark haired girl. "Ok I need you and Beck to come to a game night with Bloom, Andre, Kana, and I. Please, please, please," the boy started begging.

"I don't want to sit at a game night with one of Beck's flirty teammates," Jade said.

"Oh please Jade! I won't let them sit next to each other, I like Bloom and Andre likes Kana but neither of us know how to you know I mean we'd be."

"Awkward," Jade said. "I noticed. But if Beck and I are helping then we're doing it my way," a smirk encroached on her lips.

"Um oh never mind," Robbie said scurrying away.

"Come on," Jade took Beck's hand and led him off.

"What are we going to do?" Beck asked scared of his girlfriend's creepy plotting mind.

"We're gonna have fun," Jade said walking into the large living area. "Anyone who doesn't feel like playing truth or dare get the hell out!" Jade yelled. Most people didn't move although a few did. Jade sat on the loveseat and pulled Beck down beside her. "So who all is playing here?" Jade asked smirking.

About seven faces looked up at her. Cat and Rogue bounded into the room "got your text," Cat said smiling and sitting on the sofa with Marie. "Is Tori coming?"

"Ya I think so," Jade said.

#

"Hey guys," Kana said opening the door to reveal Andre and Robbie.

"Hey," Andre smiled. He noticed that Kana and Bloom didn't invite the boys in. "Um can we come in?" Andre asked nervous.

"Well we heard that someone organized a mansion wide truth or dare!" Bloom was excited.

"Oh no," Robbie groaned.

"What did you do?" Andre asked.

"I asked Jade to help," he said.

"Well she does know how to throw a party," Andre said and held his arm out for Kana. Kana smiled and took Andre's arm keeping him close.

"Shall we?" Robbie said also holding his arm out. Bloom gave a shy smile but walked away past Robbie. Robbie looked down and Andre pretended not to notice. The group made their way into the living area and saw a much larger group than originally gathered.

"Hey can we join?" Andre asked.

"Sure go for it," Jade said from Erik's lap.

"This was part of the game," Erik said his hands resting on her hips.

"Ah," Andre nodded.

"You can sit," Beck said patting the seat beside him looking annoyed.

Andre and his new group sat down on the floor around the others. "Ok whose turn was it?" Erik asked.

"Well I just dared Kitty to go skinny dip outside in the pond," John snickered.

"Who dared Jade on Erik's lap?" Andre asked.

"Guilty!" Raven smirked.

"You are not supposed to be doing that in the pool," Charles walked in with Kitty who was soaked and clutching her robe to her.

"Sorry it was a dare," Kitty pouted.

"Ok who dared her?" Charles glared. "Erik why is there a student on your lap?" Charles barked and looked, hurt.

"Another dare," Erik said looking over at Charles.

"Games like this should not be played with teachers," Charles reprimanded his gaze also set on Raven, Logan, and Scott. Poor Scott looked extremely uncomfortable sitting in only his boxers, Raven was more comfortable in her old form in only a bra and underwear, and Logan sat holding Marie.

"Hey don't worry Charles next Logan and I are going to hoist Jade and Marie onto our shoulders and have a chicken fight," Erik joked.

"That's what I dare!" Kitty hollered.

"And I gave an idea," Erik said helping Jade get onto his shoulders.

"If you have to do it in the pool," Charles said smiling amused.

"Ok come on kid we're gonna kick ass!" Logan said tossing Marie over his shoulder.

"No way we'll totally dominate!" Erik challenged picking up Jade as well.

The whole room rushed out to the pool to watch the chicken fight. Both girls were set down in order to strip down. Both girls were in their bra and panties and the boys were down to their boxers.

"You ready?" Erik asked as Jade finished kicking off her shoes.

"Ya I'm ready," Jade said standing behind him. He knelt down in front of her and she climbed on his back. After she was on his back they stepped into the pool and he helped her move onto his shoulders. Rogue and Logan got in after Jade and Erik and Rogue nearly fell off here.

"You ok?" Logan said reaching up to help her regain her balance.

"Ya I'm ok, I'm ready to dominate," Marie smiled.

"Here this will help," Logan said pulling her legs tighter around his chest and holding onto her knees.

"You good Jade?" Erik checked with the girl on his shoulders.

"Ya I'm fine," she said as Erik placed his hands on her knees as well. Erik walked towards Logan and Marie and Jade locked hands. The two girls laughed as they play wrestled and fought on top of the vicious men. Erik and Logan were glaring at each other. Marie laughed as she and Jade both went flying into the pool. The girls both reemerged and laughed helping each other get to the shallow side.

"Who won?" Marie asked.

"We did!" Erik and Logan shouted at the same time.

"We'll call it a draw," Marie said grabbing Logan's hand who hoisted her out easily. Beck also walked down towards the pool and held his hand out and hoisted Jade out of the water.

"Good job," Beck said and kissed Jade's cheek. He wrapped her up in a warm towel and held her close. "It was really funny to watch," he said and kissed the top of her now wet head.

"So I need to take a shower and then I need to go fight in some weird tournament type thing."

"Oh you're going to participate in the tournament?" Charles asked.

"Yes I think it's going to be fun," Jade said.

"Who is going to be your mentor in it?"

"I need a mentor?"

"Well the others going in have one, it's beneficial to the students participating." Charles smiled kindly.

"Hm?" Jade thought to herself. "Well do you know who isn't helping anyone yet?"

"Well I believe Logan was coaching Marie, Storm is coaching Kitty and I'm not sure what the other X-men are doing," Charles finished.

"Well maybe Erik can be my mentor then?" Jade asked.

"Erik unfortunately is one of the judges with me so he isn't allowed to mentor as well."

"Shoot," Jade said.

"You should ask Scott for help," Beck said.

"No, no I can't do that," Jade said giving him a _huge _glare.

"Why?" Beck stupidly asked.

"Well you know, I because I think Jean would be a better person for me to ask," Jade said grabbing Beck's hand and lurching him forward. Cat and Marie were quick to follow.

"Jade you know it's ok if you ask Scott to be your mentor," Marie said.

"No it isn't you like him besides isn't Jean all crazy I'm going to kill someone anyways?"

"Only when she loses control."

"Well see that fits me better anyways," Jade smiled that evil smile that just made Beck want to shove her to the floor and oops well you know. The group approached the double doors of the engaged couple and knocked anxiously.

Jean was the one to answer and she smiled kindly at the group. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could mentor me for this fight thing, I guess I need a mentor to enter. I was hoping you would be my mentor," Jade looked at the red head.

"I would but someone already asked me to mentor them. But honey you aren't mentoring anyone are you?" Jean turned around and looked at her husband opening the door just a bit more.

"Ya sure I could mentor her for the fight," Scott said smiling kindly.

"Uh," Jade was nervous.

"Great," Marie said hugging Jade from the back. "It'll be really awesome for you to mentor Jade."

"Ya thanks for helping me," Jade inhaled.

"Ok let's go practice we have about three hours until the competition starts and I can't help you unless I know how you fight." Scott exited the room giving Jean a sweet peck on the lips for just a second.

"See you later baby Tori and I will be practicing in the gardens if you want to come out after," Jean said smirking.

"Ok," Scott took Jade's hand and led her off.

"Um bye Jade," Beck said looking after her.

#

**AN: Ok so there was little truth or dare a chicken fight and dang it surprisingly little Andre and Robbie romance even though that's what this chapter was supposed to be. I will really try next time to include it. Please review!**


End file.
